Small Changes
by ReedsoftheForest
Summary: A cloaked man approaches the trio after the war with an odd request for Harry. He wants to change something, something in the past. Apparently, it'll make their journey simpler?


**A/N**: This is my first story so it's probably quite terrible. I have a bit of Doctor Who mixed in... new Whovian right here yay! If anything needs to be clarified, please tell me!

* * *

><p><strong>After The War<strong>

"Harry Potter, I must speak to you," a man covered in black approached the young hero. On either side of Harry, Hermione and Ron drew their wands, suspicious of this man. "Please. I beg of you ten minutes. I must have your permission before... before I attempt... before I do something that could change everything."

"Take off your hood. I may trust you if I can see you," Harry commanded of this stranger.

"It is not wise for me to reveal my identity in public. I can prove to you that I know of things. I can tell you that your patronus is a stag, you've been finding horcruxes for the past year, your friend Ronald left you and Hermione during your hunt, you lived in a cupboard as a child.. need I go on?"

"How do you - Who are you?" Hermione demanded.

Harry stuck out his arm, stopping Hermione from attacking the man. "What do you want of me?"

"You may not realize, but Time isn't a strict progression of cause to effect. It is a non-linear big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff. There are also alternate timelines. I am attempting to make your journey simpler. However, it could change everything. One little step in time could change everything. I am asking you permission to -" The man paused and whispered the rest of the sentence in Harry's ear.

The effect was obvious: Harry's eyes opened up wide. The idea consumed him. He nodded to the man. "I believe that it would be wise to do such a thing. You have my permission. Please go."

Hermione and Ron exchanged a look behind Harry's back. _Was it wise? What might happen because of this?_ _What is _this_ anyways?_

The Trio blinked and the man was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years Ago, Welcoming Feast<strong>

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students – and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"This year is a very special year. Every four years at Hogwarts, we offer a special course for muggleborns and muggle raised students to be introduced to customs, traditions, folklore, superstitions, and conventions that other students have been accustomed to. Non-muggleborn and muggle raised students have the opportunity to take the class as well. Preference will be given to upper class muggleborn and muggle raised students. If you would like to take the course, please contact your Head of House.

"Because of this special offering, we have three changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; lastly, we are honored to have Professor William Waelbane–"

A loud gasp came from the Seventh Years, the Ravenclaw table and Hermione Granger. At the Gryffindor table, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley turned to Hermione with baffled looks.

Hermione rolled her eyes, glancing exasperatedly at her two best friends. "William Waelbane is one of most famous historian, second to only Bathilda Bagshot. He specializes in post nineteenth century history. His book is required for Seventh Year History of Magic. I've heard Professor Binns' seventh year class is one of the best classes because of that."

After similar mutterings broke out across the hall, a round of tumultuous applause rose from the students and staff. Professor Waelbane rose from his chair at the staff table and bowed slightly. Harry felt there was something familiar about him, like a long lost friend. Only when his scar prickled was he able to look away and catch Dumbledore's last few words.

"Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the –"

"Hem, hem."

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome.

"(hem, hem) Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking up at me! I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!

"(hem, hem) The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching.

"(hem, hem) Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating. Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held –"

"Hem, hem."

The Great Hall looked shocked at the second interruption of the night. Faces turned towards Umbridge, all with expressions of great dislike. So when Professor Waelbane stood up, everyone was confused.

"Hem, hem." This time, everyone heard the sound coming from Professor Waelbane and gave a short bursts of laughter.

"I'm so very sorry, Professor Dumbledore. I thought it was normal for a new professor to interrupt the headmaster's welcoming speech, seeing as how our very esteemed guest here did so. It appears I was wrong."

He moved to sit down, but before he even touched his chair again, he sprung up again. "I really am very sorry, Headmaster, but I have to ask. Dolores, your dull yet, as Headmaster said, illuminating speech.. I didn't quite understand all of it. Could you clear a few facts up for me? I'm so very sorry. You see, I like to deal with facts, straightforward facts, not mumbly jumbly political ambiguity. As I gathered from your comments, you wish to interfere at Hogwarts on behalf of the Ministry?"

"Professor Waelbane! Are you questio-"

"Please, Dolores, call me Will. And I wasn't finished with my questions. So, as I was saying: Do you wish to interfere at Hogwarts on behalf of the Ministry? Is this the official position the Ministry would like to take – interfering with children's education? What other official positions are the Ministry willing to take? Is the return of Voldemort one of them? While we are on the topic – are you currently drafting anti-half breed legislation? Are you aware that blood quills are illegal and any usage of them can guarantee a life sentence in Azkaban? Are you also aware that possession of a blood quill, let alone 30, will subject you to the same treatment as a half-breed? Also, are you or are you not, a muggleborn yourself? Because if you are and willing to take my class, I can better educate you on the laws of the magical society. By the way, this is all on the record."

"I – I have no idea what you are on about, Professor Waelbane! If you dare to question the authority of a senior official of the Ministry of Magic, there will be severe circumstances. I am sure you do not want to – "

"Ah, Dolores. You must understand that your threats will have no use on me. You see, I am rather well known both inside and outside these walls. It may not have occurred to you yet, but one word from me can and will cause more turmoil than you will ever imagine. If you are not convinced…"

Waelbane clicked his fingers and a group of Prophet photographers entered the Great Hall as he pulled out his wand and shouted to the skies: "Accio Dolores Umbridge's Blood Quills."

None less than 40 Blood Quills flew from Umbridge's office, briefcase, and cardigan. The entire process was caught on the photographers' cameras. As if the whole spectacle wasn't exciting enough, Cornelius Fudge stormed through the doors of the Great Hall.

"Dumbledore! What is the meaning of this? Attacking a senior official –"

Fudge seemed to be dumbstruck by Waelbane's presence. When he noticed the 40 odd Blood Quills in Waelbane's hands, Fudge regained some composure.

"Mr. Waelbane, possession of blood quills results in immediate arrest of the individual. He or she is to remain in Azkaban until a trail with the highest regard for the law is held."

"But Minister, you must understand. Those are not Professor Waelbane's. The entire Great Hall and your Prophet's photographers witnessed Professor Waelbane summon your senior undersecretary's blood quills. Of course, it may have been that she coincidentally confiscated 40 some blood quills and happened to keep some in her pockets during the feast."

"Dumbledore, how dare – are you – do you dare to - accusing – undermining –"

"As I recall you said earlier, if anyone is caught possessing Blood Quills, he or she is to be escorted to Azkaban to await trail, which I'm sure would be conducted with the highest regard for the law."

"I – fine. Dawlish, Kingsley! Kindly escort Madame Umbridge to Azkaban."

"Minister! No! You mustn't! I'm innocent!"

"Dumbledore," Fudge gave the Headmaster a nod, turned and left the Great Hall.

During this quick exchange, not a single person in the Great Hall realized that William Waelbane disappeared. No one realized that the one person that changed their entire year ceased to exist. Everything about him seemed to disappear along with him. Everything except Dolores Umbridge's downfall.

"As I was saying, tryouts for Quidditch teams will be held -"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: The man is NOT the Doctor.


End file.
